


Mighty Is He

by LadyRosa



Series: Broken Yet Complete [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassin!Stephen, Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Offscreen Killing, On screen killing of one character, Villain!Tony, Violence, butt plug, dont worry the chaotic boys are alive, no beta we die like men, thats the major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa
Summary: Where Tony becomes a secret villain and seduces the SHIELD honeypot assassin Stephen to the dark side.





	Mighty Is He

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, my first nsfw solo fic! This is such a different spectrum from my usual fluffy solo fics but I had the urge to write a villain!Tony so... Enjoy!

* * *

**_Mighty is He_ **

* * *

Tonight was boring for him. He just wanted to return to his workshop, spend some time there and retire to bed. But he did promise his friend to attend this party and show his face to the world that yes, he is still alive.

He often did wonder what was it like to die in the hands of others, watching his own weapons be used to threaten him into doing his once-captors’ will. Too bad they’re all ashes now, burned with his bare hands after he was forced to inject a weird chemical into himself to speed up the healing on the large hole in his chest. 

He was saved, of course. After walking in the desert for three hours, the fire inside him keeping him alive all throughout the trek and upon returning, made a show of shutting down his weapons manufacturing department in his company, opting for a more _cleaner_ way to protect the environment.

He tried to sit still. He tried to be good. He was learning how to suppress the desire to _burn_.

But he learns of SHIELD. How they would kill off people with good hearts, good intentions but erased from this Earth just because having inhuman abilities makes them a threat. He watches the news about the murder of a good lawyer, blind yet with extraordinary capabilities then more murders start showing up. 

He _burns_ within but he suppresses it, taking deep breaths before deciding to hack into that shadow organization. He finds lists of hundreds of potential threats and finds his own name and the name of a fifteen year old kid. At the realization of how he was already seen as a threat in the near future, he laughs. He laughs so hard that his faithful AI worries for him. 

He waves the concern away. Focuses on at least trying to save the kid from a fate that would extinguish his light. But three days before Tony could make contact, the kid was killed, shot in the back like some prey being hunted. A metaphor that makes Tony realize that yes, they are prey. 

How the normal humans reacted? They celebrate the loss of life, cheering on the shadows for their _heroic_ attempts to keep the peace.

He **_burns_ **at that, the workbench that he was working on now a smoldering pile of melted metal. 

He then makes an armour, capable of so 9many things yet hiding who he truly is under the mask of metal. He attacks a SHIELD hideout, killing the agents that tried to incapacitate him and leaving a message for the organization to see:

**IRON MAN WILL TAKE REVENGE ON THE FALLEN.**

If it is a fight SHIELD wants, then he’ll be there, front and centre. He’ll burn everything to ash and laugh at how fragile humanity’s faith can be.

It continued like this, a dance between Tony and the shadows, never once slipping up his innocent mask that hides his true feelings. His true self. His hands are stained with the blood of those who prey on the true innocents and the shadows are tinted red with all the killings that they have done themselves.

Iron Man was now branded the world’s most terrifying villain. Iron Man, who killed innocent agents. He scoffs when he receives the news. More people with abilities are being killed off and Tony grows frustrated but he knew that he will win. 

After all, Iron Man is not the villain, he was just the _instrument_.

The world will get their due. He'll create a new world, where there will be no shadows.

He was brought back to the present when he was nudged by the man beside him, laughing loudly as the man told a joke about the inhumans. 

_How dreadful is the life of a lonely mortal._ Tony thinks to himself, pretending to be interested to a senior businessman and nod along to his tall tales. He takes a sip from his whiskey, his eyes scanning the room boredly before he stops.

Time seems to slow down as a man with dazzling blue eyes catches his attention. A twist of the wrist, showing off pale skin has him interested. Snarky remarks yet capable of giving compliments that can have any man kneeling for the blue eyed man. 

But not Tony Stark. He is no fool.

He wouldn’t be called the greatest villain on Earth if he was easily coerced into the honey that tempts the depraved. But of course, he has to maintain his mask, playing coy with the man, offering him a drink and striking up a conversation with him, acting like some clueless man who just wants the warm touch of someone skilled enough.

“Stephen Strange.” The man had introduced himself and Tony is intrigued. 

The best assassin of the SHIELD. They must have been desperate to kill him off or know what he knows about Iron Man. 

The organization is getting sloppy. 

He’ll carefully lure the man into his world then, open his eyes to the actual reality of this world and perhaps, Tony would finally have someone who would understand him. 

After all, what’s a creator without his muse?

By the end of the night, they are already tumbling into his hotel room, giggling and taking off their clothes as they kissed repeatedly, toeing off their shoes. Tony removed his jacket, and pushed off Stephen’s own jacket, then unbuttoning his own shirt and running his hands on Stephen’s clothed chest slowly until he reaches the man’s growing hard on and slips his hand to his behind, squeezing it. 

“Let me fuck you.” He whispers against the man’s lips and blue eyes sparkled, separating from him only to grab at Tony’s tie and lead him to the bed. Tony sits down on the soft cushion, with Stephen standing before him and unbuttons his pants, sliding it down along with his underwear to the floor and stepping out of them. Tony licks his lips at the sight of Stephen’s length, standing at attention before the man himself started straddling him and kissing him heatedly. 

Stephen then began rolling his hips against Tony’s, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and Tony stares as the smooth pale skin was revealed to him. Stephen throws the shirt off somewhere in the room and cups Tony’s face between his hands and kissed him heatedly, increasing the speed of his grinding hips. Tony moaned, his hands now gripping onto Stephen’s hips hard that bruises might actually be left. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

With a burst of speed that surprised the other man, Tony had Stephen pressed against the soft sheets and Tony smirks at how the man was staring at him with half lidded eyes. He traces Stephen’s cheek with his fingertips before tapping two fingers on the man’s bottom lip. 

The man opens his mouth without any delay, taking the fingers in and licking them, moaning wantonly as blue eyes locked with his. Stephen sucks once, twice, nipping on the tip of his fingers and Tony finally pulls his fingers out, moving them to Stephen's entrance, circling the rim with one finger before pushing it in, causing for the pale man to moan quietly. 

Tony pressed his lips on that smooth pale neck, nipping on the skin as he added a second finger into Stephen, preparing him quickly by scissoring and thrusting shallowly into the entrance. 

"Enough," Stephen whispers. "Take me. _Please_."

Well, how is Tony going to resist that lovely voice begging for him? He fishes out a condom and small packet of lube from the bedside drawer, rearing back to unbutton his pants and take them off quickly. He puts the condom on and uses the lube to slick his cock, positioning himself in Stephen's entrance and pushes in.

Warm tightness envelops him and he moans loudly, pushing in until he bottoms out, with Stephen also letting out his own moan. He moves, just as Stephen wraps his arms around his neck and Tony lifts the other man's legs to secure around his waist.

"Ready?" He asks and Stephen nods, almost desperately.

He starts thrusting into him, increasing his speed and in turn, Stephen's moans grows louder. 

"Fuck- Faster!" Stephen cries out before Tony just pounds into him, fucking him straight into the mattress. Hs can feel Stephen leaving scratch marks on his back and in retaliation, he leans down to began to leave hickeys onto the other man's neck.

His release was just there within reach and he pushes forward, rolling his hips before thrusting into Stephen once and the man suddenly cries out, his untouched length splattering cum onto his stomach. Tony follows soon after, thrusting in a few more times before releasing, groaning into Stephen's sweat drenched neck. He pulls out afterwards, removing the condom and throwing it into the waste bin beside the bed.

Passion and Pleasure comes continuously afterwards as he began a long term relationship with the man whom he was sure was told to kill him.

He knows he's diving in deep into the spider's web but the pleasure, the thrill, is very much intoxicating and he is drunk from it. 

He wanted his own information so he plays the gentleman, the sweetheart, the one whom people tend to forget especially when staring at his bank account. 

Flowers, dinner, sex (lots of it), he treats Stephen like his equal. He lavishes him with praises and adoration but soon enough, a year into their dance, he falls. 

There were moments. Stephen reading a book beside him as he gently runs his hand through his hair, playing with it to calm Tony down. 

Tony playing the piano for Stephen, crooning a love song about his eyes.

Stephen cooking them dinner, and yes, it wasn't poisoned. 

Tony taking Stephen out on drives and stargazing that leads to sex in the backseat of the car. 

He learns of how Stephen prefers instrumental music, how he likes tea instead of coffee, how he enjoys slow dancing in the living room after dinner. 

He memorises the feeling of Stephen's naked skin underneath his own, where to kiss, to mark in order for Stephen's beautiful noises to come out from his pretty mouth. 

He falls.

But then he would remember, Stephen is a member of SHIELD. He must have killed many innocents as well.

 _But I won't kill him._ He thinks to himself, wrapping his arms around Stephen, whose head is on his chest as they go to bed after their 4 rounds of pleasurable sex this night of their first year anniversary. _If he wanted to kill me, he would have already._

Assassins are not meant to be spending a year in killing off their target

 _There's a chance_ and he will take it. 

One day, he overhears Stephen arguing on the phone and he listens in through JARVIS' cameras. He was arguing, his brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to reason to his boss. 

_He can be converted to his side. He wants Stephen to know the truth._ Tony hums when Stephen ends the call and Tony is becoming quite sure that the shadow strings that were holding Stephen are starting to wear down on the man. 

"Sorry, Boss was being a pain." Were Stephen's words as he kissed him and tucked himself for their dinner.

"Fuck them." Tony tells him, emitting laughter from his lover.

 _Oh, darling._ Tony thinks quietly as he watched Stephen consume the pasta that was now laced with a sleep concoction that his friend made for him. 

It was easy after that, Stephen falling deep asleep long enough for Tony to carry him in his secret workshop, tying him into a chair and waited. 

His darling wakes shortly, seeming to realize that he was tied up with Tony standing in front of him and a smirk on his face.

"Good morning, my love." Tony reaches out to gently tilt Stephen's head to look at him.

"W-what-"

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know what you are doing?" Tony asks him, his voice dropping dangerously. "That I didn't know what game you are playing?"

He chuckles darkly. "Turns out you're actually the mouse slowly being trapped by your one and only predator," Tony's hand moved down, wrapping around Stephen's neck and slightly squeezing and to Tony's surprise, Stephen quietly sniffled, his blue eyes slightly watering up.

"Somehow I knew this would happen," Stephen whispered. "It was too good to be true but I held hope that you wouldn't be my target. You treated me like a true living person, not just a throwaway doll like in SHIELD." Stephen looks at him steadily, his eyes never wavering but a tear slid down his cheek. "You looked at me as if I was your most precious thing in this world."

Tony squeezed Stephen's neck a little harder, narrowing his eyes and couldn't believe his ears. "You think your honeyed words could save you?" 

"It.. wasn't honeyed." Stephen gasped and Tony loosened his hold, allowing the man to breathe. "I really did fall in love, that's why I kept on delaying, I kept asking for more time. I wanted more time with you."

"And now that you know who I really am, are you still going to kill me?" Tony squeezed his neck once again and Stephen gasped, but did not struggle.

"N-No." Came his beloved's words. "I love you."

Tony suddenly leaned down and kissed Stephen hotly on the mouth, nipping, biting onto the other man's lips. He couldn't believe it, this man just throws away his life's work just to be with someone like Tony. Tony who is broken, held together by the fire inside him. 

He pulls away, gripping Stephen's chin, smirking at how debauched Stephen was already looking with red, wet lips, a flushed face and eyes already half lidded.

Stephen was already leaning towards him, aching for another kiss but Tony stops him with a finger over his mouth.

"Uh-uh, little kitten." He murmurs, smirking at how Stephen's eyes widened at the pet name. "I want to test your loyalty."

He moves his hand, tracing Stephen's jaw lightly with his finger. "Bring me the head of the undercover agent they call Alexander Pierce."

Stephen had agreed with Tony watches him go under the cover of darkness and waits patiently.

It was a huge risk, allowing Stephen to go with the mere promise of him returning with a prize but Tony has faith that his precious muse will return and with good news. 

One day was all it took for Stephen to return back to him, carrying the bloody head of the man Tony asked for. The blue eyed man dumped into onto the ground, dressed in an eye catching red suit that fits his slim figure very well.

Tony stood in the middle of his living room, watching as Stephen placed the head onto the floor in front of him and Stephen had his head bowed in respect.

"I give you my loyalty, Tony Stark." He vows, the final lock clicking into place. “As I give you my heart.”

Tony hums, walking towards Stephen, his finger tracing his jaw before gently coaxing Stephen to look at him. 

Beautiful, dazzling blue eyes, pink lips, pale skin. Tony scans Stephen quietly before he spots a red spot on Stephen's neck.

That sight made his blood **boil.**

"Did he fuck you?" Tony asks dangerously and Stephen's hand went unconsciously to cover the hickey on his neck. 

"No. He got a little hands on but-" Tony cuts him off by pulling him abruptly against his body and kissing him harshly, nipping on Stephen's lips. His hands were heating up, tearing off Stephen's jacket, shirt in one go. 

The man gasped at his sudden actions, reaching out to try to calm him despite being half naked. 

"He did not touch me any longer." He said but Tony growled. 

"No one touches you." He says, his hand moving to Stephen's behind and squeezed it. "You're mine.”

He urges Stephen to the couch, and pulling down his pants low enough to reveal his entrance. 

"I'm going to fuck you now." He tells him, savouring the sight of Stephen shivering as he runs his hand down his back. "You be good, kitten."

Tomy unbuckles his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking it as he reached out with his other hand and smacks Stephen's left ass cheek, watching the pale skin turn pink. 

"Prepare yourself, baby." Tony orders him and he watches as Stephen licks his own fingers, the slick digits moving to his own entrance and inserts both, pumping them in and out and he moans wantonly.

"So eager for my cock, Stephen?" Tony asks lowly, watching Stephen's fingers continued scissoring himself and Tony strokes his cock slowly. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes…" Stephen hisses in pleasure and Tony pumps his length quickly, the tip already releases pre cum, that he covers his length with it to slick it up. 

"Look at me, Stephen." Tony orders and when blue eyes locked with his. "Do you want this cock inside you?"

"Yes, please!" Stephen gasps out and Tony smirks, reaching out to pull away Stephen's fingers out and plunging into his hole, groaning at the tightness around his cock and hears Stephen's satisfied moan. He starts to thrust, slowly at first then increasing in speed as Stephen held onto the back of the couch, crying out in ecstacy. 

Tony reaches out to grab a fistful of Stephen's hair and pulls his head back, creating a beautiful arch of the man's body and Tony spots the hickey on his lover's neck, growling lowly before leaning forward to attach his mouth right on the same spot as the hickey and started to make his own while continuing to thrust. 

Stephen's moans grew louder as Tony made several more marks on his shoulders and neck before he leans over to whisper into the man's ear. "You like this, baby?" He says, still pulling onto Stephen's hair. "You like the feeling of me inside you? Fucking you?" He thrust harder, right into the bundle of nerves that makes Stephen scream his name in pleasure. "Don't worry, we'll be doing this all night and I'll make sure that you won't be walking tomorrow."

Stephen's moans kept him going, pounding into the tight hole and his grip shifting from Stephen's hair to his hips, angling his hips to that he hits that special spot in Stephen repeatedly, making the other man scream hoarsely.

"T-To-N-ny, I- clo-" Stephen's hands clawed onto the sofa then arched his back, moaning brokenly as he splattered his cum all over the sofa and Tony moaned when Stephen tightened up more around him, thrusting a few more times before shooting up his release into Stephen. He grips his lover's hips as he mouthed kisses all over the expanse of Stephen's back.

_He's never letting go._

Months of planning and silent assassinations passed by without a hitch and Tony just falls for Stephen more. Their true broken selves now out and proud, and they both pick up on the pieces left behind by the other. 

Tony would almost call this fate _'meant to be_ '

Their second year anniversary went off with passionate sex from the morning to night, they lay in bed throughly satisfied. Tony was gently playing with Stephen's hair as Stephen rests his hand onTony's chest, tracing random circles on the skin that was marked up with hickeys, bites and scratches.

It was at that moment that Stephen's phone started ringing then stopping, a loud beep following through. 

Tony watches as Stephen moves to grab the phone, reading what was on the screen and what was once a blissful expression on his lover's shifted into an angry stare. 

"What is it?" Tony asks, hating how his beautiful muse was no longer happy and desires to make Stephen happy again.

Stephen wordlessly shows him the text in his phone and Tony's eyes narrowed as he read: **KILL TONY STARK WITHIN A WEEK OR YOUR TRAITOROUS HEAD WILL BE DISPLAYED FOR THE WORLD TO SEE INSTEAD**

Tony feels his blood _burn_ in anger. No one threatens him or his lover. 

Plans started rushing into his head and he looks at Stephen, his eyes blazing gold. 

"I want you to return to SHIELD"

Their peace gone for now, they jump into planning mode: stage a murder, Stephen returning to SHIELD, give the organization a sense of false peace before they burn it to the ground.

Three days later, news of Tony Stark getting into a freak accident came arising and Tony himself hides out in his workshop, sharing one last love making and kisses with Stephen for now. 

He then waits patiently once again, mass producing his Iron Man suits that will be piloted by JARVIS for when they storm the SHIELD headquarters and amidst the planning, the survelling, the making of the suits, Tony adds one more project.

It is silver with a blue band in the middle of it. A ring, meant for his muse and Tony smiles at the sight of it. 

A ping from the nearest monitor came up and he quickly glances at it, noting how it was within the confines of the SHIELD headquarters. He smirked. 

It's time for hell to arise as he feels his armour slowly envelop him from head to toe and with JARVIS' acknowledgement, he flies to the headquarters in under an hour, stopping just before the gates and he fires at them.

SHIELD is getting sloppy, but it might also be because of his lover shutting off the weapons systems. Tony hovers just at the entrance of the headquarters, watches behind Iron Mam's mask as hundreds of guards began to assemble and points their weak guns at him.

"You can't storm this by yourself, Iron Man!" The man with the big gun in front shouts and Tony laughs. 

He laughs at how foolish these people are. 

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

Dozens of Iron Men flew up to line up on each of his sides and Tony watches with glee as every agent began to pale. 

He makes quick short work of them, instructing JARVIS to burn the headquarters and kill off the other agents as he touched down and just walked into the building. 

Bullets ricochet off his armour and Tony blasts the firing agents with a few shots of his repulsors. He follows the beacon that Tony had in Stephen and came across a dead body of a woman with rich red hair with a dagger up her jaw.

He steps over her, focused on finding his lover until he finally finds him in the SHIELD control room, narrowing his eyes at the sight of a man pointing his gun at his muse.

“You betrayed us!” The man was shouting. “They were right. You were going to be the death of us all.” 

Tony didn't even let the man shoot him, firing a laser blast slicing through the man's leg, causing him to collapse onto the ground with a cry. He then walking towards him as his Iron Man helmet retracting to reveal his head. He kicked off the gun that the man was trying to reach for and pressed his foot down onto his hand, the man exclaiming in pain. 

“So it was you I have to thank, Director Fury.” Tony said in a low voice. He fired off another laser to Fury’s other leg and grabs a broken pipe from beside him, stabbing it through the man’s stomach. A painful and slow way to die but it was enough for Tony to give Fury some show.

Tony then walks to Stephen, his arm wrapping around Stephen’s waist. “If it wasn’t for you, Director Fury,” He kisses Stephen’s cheek lovingly. “I wouldn’t have found my perfect match.” He traces Stephen's jaw lovingly. "My beautiful muse."

Fury groaned in pain, trying to pull out the pipe to at least make his death go faster but it was wedged into the ground, pinning him effectively and forcing him to watch Tony kiss Stephen heatedly before pulling away slightly. 

“You complete my world.” Tony’s eyes were blazing with emotion. “And let’s burn the world together. Marry me.”

Stephen smirked. “Of course, I will.”

Tony pulls out the ring that he made from a secret compartment, sliding it onto Stephen's finger and kissing his knuckles. "I'm never letting you go now." He says as Stephen smiles beautifully

"Nor will I."

Tony's hand moved down into Stephen's pants to squeeze Stephen's ass, causing a hitch in Stephen's breath. He smirks, massaging it and brushing his finger on the cleft, where something metal was inserted into the entrance.

"Missed being full, kitten?" Tony pulls down Stephen's pants just enough to reveal Stephen's ass that was adorned with a ruby red jewel in the flared out part of the plug. 

Tony glances at Fury, who was already breathing hard with his eyes closing and is finally no longer breathing and smirks. "Well, the audience is finally gone." He manipulates his suit to fully come back into him as he played with the plug, making Stephen moan quietly.

"I missed you, baby." Tony whispers in his ear. "My bed was so cold without you."

He finds himself pushed away a little and watches as Stephen kneels down to pull out his cock, stroking it in his hand before basically shoving it into his mouth. Tony groans, grabbing onto Stephen's hair as Stephen began giving him a blowjob, sucking and licking on the length like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He could feel the cold metal on Stephen's finger and that just arouses Tony more.

Maybe it was just him missing his lover in the few weeks but Tony wants to return with him back into their home and just fuck him all over the place.

"That's it." Tony pulls at Stephen's hair, making the man moan wantonly around his cock, the vibration just pulling Tony's release out and into Stephen's mouth.

He watches Stephen make a show about swallowing his cum and Tony pulls him up, kissing him deeply as the building around them began to shake. He separates from Stephen, looks around at the burning structure and smiles lovingly at Stephen.

"Shall we?" He asked as the Iron suit forms around him again and he wraps his arm around Stephen's waist, pulling him close.

Stephen nuzzles his metal clad neck as he pulls his pants back up. "Let's go and have our celebratory fuck back at home." His arms then circle around his neck to secure himself against Tony's side.

Tony laughs, activating his thrusters when the ceiling gives way to an opening and he flies through it, carrying his lover with him.

Needless to say, Stephen wouldn't be walking for a while after that night but Tony would be there taking care of him anyway.

So there was peace finally, records of SHIELD's black book surfaced due to an anonymous submission and the world was devastated to learn that the shadow organization, the one that they trusted, was actually killing innocent people, painting them as villains and threats to gain fame in the public mass.

In the midst of the horror, the denial, two men stood before each other in a private chapel, both wearing white suits and exchanging glinting gold rings. Saying their vows wholeheartedly and a promise to be by each other's side, from now on and forever.

A man whose heart now burns in his love for the other and the other man who had not experienced true belonging until he finds himself falling. 

Both so broken, yet complete with the other. 

And Tony will never let Stephen go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and/or comments and I’ll see you all in the next fic!


End file.
